


The Second Chance

by Secret_Universe



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Universe/pseuds/Secret_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominator getting a second chance to be better...and she knows just where she's going to start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Chance

Why isn’t he even here yet? Gee you’d think with the way he always wanted a girlfriend, he’d be here by now. Well…I have pretty much made him feel like a joke that one time and here I’m just…wanting to actually give it a try, I guess I was just so wrapped up on ‘trying to balance a relationship and taking over planets just never works’ stuff.

I glanced at the large clock tower. 4:55. I clearly asked him to meet here at 4:30, to talk about stuff, maybe even-

“Help! Somebody, anybody!”

My head jolted up at the familiar annoying voice. Of course it had to be that orange furball, hurrying into the street. Funny, he looked panicked. Usually he always had that dorky smile on his face. His gaze turned towards me.

“Oh, Dominator!” He hurried my way, gasping in between sentences, “Lo-Lord Hater…He… Was on way, but…”

What…? What had happened to Hater? I was trying to keep on my glare, but it was slipping, “Where is he now?”

“Drowned!”

Drowned…?

“But Sylvia managed to get him out, we can use the extra help!”

Perhaps if I did something… “Lead me to him. Now!”

–

He was quick for a small guy but soon enough, we reached where Hater was, along with his Second in Command and… Sarah? Something with an S, that zbornak friend of his.

“He’s still not breathing!” She replied.

“He needs the CPR!” Wander exclaimed.

And they couldn’t do that…? I guess maybe Wander knew I was around and went searching for me… What am I brain storming for, this was my chance!

“Here, I can give it to him.” I stepped forward and the Watchdog almost stepped in my way but I scowled, “You want your boss saved or not?”

“Uh, nevermind.” He scooted back, giving me room to kneel beside the unconscious skeletor. Hopefully I remember how to do this… Quickly but firmly, pressed my mouth against his boney lips and pushed a few times on his chest.

One… Two… Come on, third time’s the charm here!

Finally, after a fourth time, he was coughing loudly, heaving deep breaths. I guess his vision was slightly blurred cause he had to squint to see me.

“Dominator…?”

Carefully, I moved his head into my lap, rubbing the top of his head. “Just rest, dork. You’ll need it.”

–

It was the next night on that same planet and here I was waiting by the clock tower again. Only this time, he asked me to meet him here. I heard the familiar sound of sneakers and glanced his way, his hands fumbling. Did he even take off those gloves? I bet his hands looked…cool.

“Hey…”

“Hey.”

Small awkward silence.

“…Thanks again.”

“No need to mention it.” Heck, I wouldn’t mind if he mentioned it a dozen times at least.

“No, really. If there’s a way I can thank you…”

I had a few ideas on how he could do that… One led to mind… “Have you ever kissed?”

His face went a light green. At first I assumed he was feeling sick from the idea, then noticed that was just his way of blushing. It was kind of funny.

He slowly stepped forward, “If…if you really want me to…”

I made a firm nod, enough to give him my silent answer. He wrapped an arm around my waist, his other hand on my face…then he pressed his mouth against mine, sort of awkward but I also kissed back.

All I can describe about kissing a skeletor was like kissing mostly teeth. But hey, not my problem, cause I, the greatest, am kissing Lord Hater, also the greatest. He pulled back, eyes glowing their electric green color…

“I love you…”

“I…uh…” Come on, girl. Just say it! “…I know. I do, too.”

Okay, not what I wanted to say but it still seemed to make him happy. I softly smiled, hugging him back as he did the same…

I felt his head move as if looking around. “You’re looking for Wander, aren’t you?“

“He could be anywhere watching us.”

I pulled his face to mine, “Just ignore him for once and give me some sugar.” With that, I kissed him once again and he didn’t hesitate to do the same.

Maybe being someone’s girlfriend won’t be such a bad thing after all.


End file.
